


Watch It, Asshole!

by No_Day_But_Today



Series: Westworld AUs [3]
Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hector is a sweetheart, Maeve Works As A Bartender, Rated For Excessive Cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Day_But_Today/pseuds/No_Day_But_Today
Summary: Prompt: You just hit me with your bike but you’re hot so I forgive you.--------------------------------------------------------------------"Maeve was unbelievably busy this semester. Between 5 classes, an internship, volunteering, and her job, she was honestly at her wits end. She felt like she was never in her dorm room - she’d probably spent more time sleeping in the library and in her car than she had in her own bed! So really, it wasn’t a surprise when she woke up at a desk in the corner of the library’s quiet floor. What was a surprise was that she had somehow slept through her notification reminding her she had to leave for work. So now she was leaving campus 10 minutes later than usual and was supposed to be clocking in literally right now."





	Watch It, Asshole!

Maeve was unbelievably busy this semester. Between 5 classes, an internship, volunteering, and her job, she was honestly at her wits end. She felt like she was never in her dorm room - she’d probably spent more time sleeping in the library and in her car than she had in her own bed! So really, it wasn’t a surprise when she woke up at a desk in the corner of the library’s quiet floor. What was a surprise was that she had somehow slept through her notification reminding her she had to leave for work. So now she was leaving campus 10 minutes later than usual and was supposed to be clocking in literally right now.

“Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!” She scrambled to grab all of her things, stuffing pencils, notebooks, and books into her backpack with reckless abandon. She practically sprinted down the stairs - and okay maybe she tripped and fell down a flight… or two… but no one was around to see it so it didn’t happen. She wasn’t even thinking when she ran out the doors without checking out her books. The alarm went off and she audibly groaned.

“Shiiiiiiit.” She ran to the check out desk and slammed her backpack down on the counter. She riffled through her bag while apologizing profusely. 

“God, I’m so sorry! I’s so late for work and I didn’t even think about checking out my books and now I’m such a mess I’m so sorry!” She finally fished out her last book and slammed it down onto the counter, which inadvertently threw stray papers everywhere.

“Fuck!” She quickly scrambled to grab all of her papers, trying to grab all of the ones that had flown all over her side of the desk. The girl working the checkout desk, her name tag said Angela, gathered all of the papers that had flown on her side of the desk and had even placed them, along with the books she had checked out, into her backpack. Maeve was grateful enough that, if there hadn’t been a desk in the way, she might have kissed the girl.

“It’s alright! We all have forgetful days. I hope you aren’t to late for work though.” 

“Thank you so much! Really, it means a lot!” She quickly rushed out of the building again, this time not setting off any alarms - thankfully. She was maybe 20 feet from the library when-

“Look out!” She was suddenly slammed into from the side, sending her sprawling and caused her backpack, which she hadn’t realized was still open, to explode. She lay on the ground for a moment in pain before a face appeared above her.

“Are you okay?!” Maeve was pissed. First she woke up late from an impromptu library nap, then she threw stuff all over the checkout area, and now she was on the ground, in pain, and with her stuff all over again. She sat up, getting ready to cuss out whoever had knocked her to the ground.

“Am I okay? You rammed into me with a bike you fucking a-” She stopped dead in her tracks. The guy who had hit her was drop dead gorgeous. Oh no.

“I’m so sorry! Here, let me help you get your stuff.” Shit. He had a nice accent too. 

“Uh…” Wow. Real articulate today, aren’t we Maeve? She sat there in semi-shock, watching him gather up her papers before kicking herself into gear. No matter how hot this guy was, she was still late for work. She frantically started gathering her stuff and shoved most of it haphazardly into her bag. She could sort out what was what later.

“Here, here’s your papers.” She quickly snatched them from his hands and shoved them as deeply as she could into her backpack before zipping it closed.

“Thanks!” She darted up and made a beeline for her car, leaving Mr. Hit-Me-With-A-Bike-But-Still-Hot in the dust.

* * *

 

Her boss had NOT been happy that she was a whole 18 minutes late. She’d never been chewed out like she was when she finally got to work. She honestly thought she was going to lose her job, but turns out working in the seediest bar in the world had its perks - no else wanted to work there so there was no one to replace you. Unfortunately, though, her boss still found a fitting punishment - staying late to do inventory.

Maeve hated inventory on a good day, but today was not a good day. So she hated it even more than usual. Not only did she have to inventory what they had on the shelves, but she had to go through the back and put away the truck. AND she had been hit by a bike today already so she was already sore. 

 

By the time Maeve woke up she felt like she had been hit by a truck, not a bike. But, she had to get up and go study. She’d slept through nearly her entire study time yesterday so she needed to catch up on homework and studying. So she managed to drag herself out of bed and gather up her things. 

By the time she managed to get to the library, she was exhausted. Thank god they put a cafe in the library or she didn’t think she could get through a study session. She’d fall asleep again and then she’d never get her homework done. But, she had caffeine so she could get by. She found a desk smack dab in the middle of the main floor, but it was the only one open on a saturday afternoon. She opened her bag to find her work when she remembered the state of her backpack. She groaned and smacked her head on the table. Why couldn’t she have fixed this yesterday? Or this morning? Or bought a binder? Or a folder? Or never opened her backpack? Or fell asleep? She sighed and started pulling her papers out, attempting to sort them.

* * *

 

A few hours later she felt someone tap her shoulder. Why? Why couldn’t people just leave her alone to catch up on homework? She angrily pulled out her headphones.

“What?” She looked up and nearly jumped out of her skin. Mr. Hit-Me-With-A-Bike-But-Still-Hot was standing behind her. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but i wanted to make sure you were okay after I hit you yesterday…” She stared at him for a moment, unable to form a coherent sentence. 

“Uh…” Oh god, she felt like she might be drooling. 

“Oh, uh. I’m okay… thanks…” He smiled and she felt her heart skip a beat. Oh god. She was making a fool of herself.

“Can, uhm… Can I sit with you?”

“Uhm, sure. Sure, you can sit with me.”

“Thanks, there’s, uhm, no other free tables right now…”

“I know, it’s almost as if no one has anything better to do on a saturday than homework.” He laughed at that. Oh boy, his laugh was beautiful. She could listen to it all day long. 

“Looks like your homework got kind of… wrinkled? Was that from me?”

“Oh, no, not entirely at least. I just shove all of my papers into my backpack and, by the time I… ran… into you, I’d already shoved them in there twice without thinking so… it’s more like I happened to my papers.”

“Oh, was it a bad day?”

“Yeah, I fell asleep at my desk and then was late for work. That’s why I ran away from you. Sorry about that, by the way, but I was already super late and I didn’t want to miss any more work than I already had.

“Don’t worry about it. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

“Well, thank you for that.”

“Can I, maybe, take you out to coffee? As a ‘sorry for hitting you with my bike, making you even later for work, and probably bruising you’ apology?” Was he seriously asking her out to coffee? Like there was any way in hell she was going to say no to an invitation for coffee with a super hot, kind, wonderfully accented man.

“Sure. I… I’d like that…”

**Author's Note:**

> Considering writing a sequel to this. If there's enough interest I'll post one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
